Connecting user applications to various data sources can be a complex process. Differences between applications and between the types of data sources can make management a difficult task. A management tool may be used to control connections between a number of applications and number of data sources. Some management tools are invasive and manipulate the data on the data source or the code in the application or on an application server. Other management tools alter the SQL (Structured Query Language) code used by the application. Some other management tools do not provide extensible configurations to allow additional management options or compatibility with various applications or types of data sources. Some management tools do not provide a system for managing data sources that is transparent to a user or vendor application. Requiring changes in the code, whether it be the SQL, or the programming in the application or on the application server is invasive and not always simple to implement. Also, there is little benefit in having a management tool that is not compatible with all the applications or data sources on the network.